glass_scientistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Jekyll
"Even '''I' have monstrous things about me!"'' "Oh, sure, right." "Don't give me that! You haven't seen me before my morning cup of tea!" - Jekyll talking to Jasper (ch. 2 pg. 27) Henry Jekyll is the main character of the comic, as well as the founder of The Society for Arcane Sciences. Henry drinks a formula each night to release his inner desires in a physical manifestation, Edward Hyde. Physical Appearance Henry's design is based mostly on the 1920 silent film adaptation of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, primarily John Barrymore's (Jekyll) hair. His eyes are a dark red, caused by his constant consumption of the Hyde formula. His haircut includes sideburns, and his forelock tends to cover his right eye. So far he is seen wearing a top hat when in public, as well as dressing in attire proper and fitting for his time and reputation. His first appearance implies that he smells intensely of peppermint. Personality Henry Jekyll is a very secretive and cautious man. He has earned the status of socialite, thanks to Robert Lanyon teaching him his social skills. Charming and charismatic, he holds a very respectable reputation in the community - a reputation he is very fearful of losing due to his own (or Hyde's own) carelessness. He not only keeps his image in mind, but the Society and its members as well, realizing that any exposed secret of his could cost them everything. Trivia * Henry tends to be attracted to manly women, but is a closeted bisexual, as is most of the cast. * He tends to get very little sleep, due to not only being a severe insomniac, but also due to him letting Hyde control their body late into the night. * Many of the Lodgers think that Henry and Edward are in a relationship together. * He went through a period of deep depression and alcoholism, a tough period which Lanyon helped him through. * He day-drinks, preferring to drink red wine (which appears to be a type of cabernet sauvignon). * He has a distinct admiration for werewolves. Quotes "Ah. And will I ever be able to eat alone again, or is that right out?" (Ch. 3 pg. 11) "Well, what if I told you there was a place just for people like you? A place where you could share your passion for rogue science without fear, free from the tyranny of the mob '''and' the judging eye of the academy?"'' (Ch. 2 pg. 5) "But that doesn't matter now. The Society lives or dies by '''my' reputation. If I'm seen there - if I make one single mistake - everyone here goes straight to hell with me."'' (Ch. 2 pg. 36) "(Lanyon) This is a serious question. When was the last time you slept?" "I don't remember!" (Ch. 5 pg. 5) "(Jasper) So, it's like a club for mad scientists?" "I prefer '''rogue' scientists. Takes the edge off of it."'' (Ch. 2 pg. 6) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters